watashi_ga_motete_dousundafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Mutsumi
Kazuma Mutsumi is a student teacher and the older brother of Asuma Mutsumi. Kazuma teaches at the same school where his brother is going. Appearance Kazuma's hair and eye color are the same as Asuma Mutsumi. Unlike Asuma, Kazuma's hair is much more ragged and he is taller than Asuma. Kazuma is normally seen wearing suits while teaching at school. When he isn't working or out, Kazuma wears casual clothes. Personality Kauma's personality is similar to Asuma Mutsumi to some degree. While he shares his brother's open-mindedness and generosity, Kazuma is a bit more childish. He wore a battle helmet during his card battle match with Asuma. He left a treasure for the new History members after his graduation. He seems to be unaware of the fact that he was unpopular with his peers during his high school years. Like Asuma, Kazuma shares a love of history and is kind to anyone. An example is when Kazuma offered to buy his class ice-cream as his way of showing gratitude for their cheering during the match. Due to his friendly and upbeat personality, he was well-liked by both female and male students. However, Kazuma is more mature when it comes toward women. Kazuma became extremely popular with the female students. Asuma was aware of his brother's reputation as a womanizer. Kazuma would flirt with any woman who developed an attraction for him or any woman he himself felt attracted to. An example is when Kazuma tells the class that he will give a kiss to anyone who got the wrong answer, much to the joy of his female students and the chagrin of the male students, especially Kae Serinuma's suitors. When Kazuma met Kae, he became interested in her despite the fact he is a student-teacher and the one supervising her class during his teacher-training. Kazuma abandoned common sense when he declared to Kae's suitors that he would go after her, much to their surprise. Like Shima Nishina, Kazuma has a keen sense of perspective as he was able to defeat Kae's suitors one by one during their attempt to stop him from chasing after Kae. Although Kazuma shares a close sibling relationship with Asuma, he was the one responsible for Asuma's fear of the dark. He did several pranks on Asuma, knowing that Asuma would be too slow to notice the pranks. Kazuma is very determined to get whatever he want and declared that he always get his hands on what he want. Regardless, he congratulated Asuma for defeating him during their card battle. Kazuma gave his support for Asuma to go after Kae, whom he noticed that Asuma fell in love with. Relationship Kae Serinuma Kazuma became interested in Kae after meeting her and her friends in the cafeteria during his first day of student teacher training. He noticed Asuma was fond of Kae. He met Kae outside on the weekend. After talking about his brother, he noticed that Kae talk fondly about Asuma and looked up to him. He was happy that Kae respected Asuma and cared for him a lot. He gave a rare limited item of Mirage Saga after learning her love for the show; Kazuma protected her from a box that fell during Kae's attempt to put the box back on top of the shelf. After declaring his interest of having Kae as a girlfriend, Kae was a bit afraid. However, Kae repeatedly turned down Kazuma every time he asked her to be his girlfriend. Kazuma remains unfazed by Kae's rejection and continued to pursue her. He later gave up his pursuit after Asuma defeated him in a card battle; Kazuma accepted that Asuma was in love with Kae and didn't want to give her up. Asuma Mutsumi Asuma is Kazuma's younger brother and they both share a deep love for history. Many noticed the two of them share similar personality. However, despite the close bond Asuma and Kazuma have, Kazuma enjoys teasing Asuma. He is the one responsible for Asuma's extreme fear of the dark due to his jealousy when Asuma received a Christmas present he wanted, and was further upset when Asuma offered his Christmas gift to him as a way to cheer him up. He locked Asuma up in their grandfather's shed and forgot about him overnight till the morning. Asuma didn't approve of Kazuma's womanizing ways and became deeply upset when Kazuma took interest in Kae. However, Kazuma gave Asuma a chance to stop him from his pursuit of Kae. After defeating Kazuma in a card battle and apologized that he won't let him have his way this time, Kazuma accepted his defeat. Kazuma apologized to Asuma for the trouble he stirred; he was happy that Asuma finally had something he wanted to have. It is hinted by Kae's suitors that he could had been unpopular back in high school since none of the other History members reminded none of the new members about the treasure Kazuma left behind for anyone to find. Since his appearance, he was considered the tough opponent by all of Kae's suitors. He was able to take them one by one especially Shima Nishina with the exception of Asuma who managed to stop his pursuit for Kae. Trivia *The name 'Kazuma ' (一馬) means "one" and "horse" in Japanese. *Kazuma's surname 'Mutsumi ' (六見) means "six" and "seeing". *Kazuma smokes. *In Episode 10 and Episode 11, it could be possible that Kazuma is bisexual as he is seen flirting with the boys and girls. **Kazuma had a reputation for being a womanizer. *Kazuma was the former president of the History club. *Kazuma has an extremely similar appearance to Arata Kaizaki from Re:Life. Category:Male Category:Characters